To, czym dla Ciebie jestem
by YuukiAyamari
Summary: 1500 słów o tym, czym dla Tsuny jest Mukuro. M, bo przekleństwa. ,,To, czym dla Ciebie jestem; To to, czym nigdy nie byłem. To, czym byłem, jeśli byłem; To to, o czym nigdy nie śniłem.'


__

_Lubię ten sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzysz. Boisz się trochę, wiem to, ale jako jedyny, nie masz w spojrzeniu nienawiści. Od początku mnie to fascynowało, wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz mnie pokonałeś. Nie powiedziałem ci tego i nigdy nie powiem, ale szanuję ciebie, jako jedyną osobę, która ma prawo nosić tytuł dziesiątego Vongoli. Dla ciebie… Dla ciebie mogę walczyć…_

Noc zapadała powoli, dotykając ziemię lekką szarością, która wzbierała na sile z każdą mijającą minutą. Latarnie, które powinny były oświetlić okolicę, walały się po chodnikowych płytkach, połamane i zwęglone, nie nadające się już do niczego. Z pobliskich ławek zostały tylko dymiące szczątki i smród palonej farby.  
\- Dzięki za pomoc, Mukuro. - głos Dziesiątego Vongoli był cichy i zmęczony, jednak dwudziestoletni chłopak wysilił się na uśmiech, który skierował do swojego strażnika. - Naprawdę jesteś niewiarygodny, z tymi iluzjami. - Pochwalił, chcąc dotknąć ramienia niebieskowłosego, jednak ten cofnął się o krok.  
\- Kufufu… Oczywiście, że jestem. - Rokudo uśmiechnął się drwiąco, nim odwrócił się, kierując się w stronę swojego mieszkania.  
Nikt nie zauważył, że każdy jego krok znaczy się na betonie płynną czerwienią uciekającej krwi. W końcu, był iluzjonistą, potrafił ukryć wszystko. Każdą swoją ranę.

 _Nie spodziewałem się tego, że z niecierpliwością będę oczekiwał twojego uśmiechu. Nie sądziłem, że twoje zdanie będzie dla mnie aż tak ważne. Jednak w końcu uświadomiłem sobie, że dzień nie może być dobry, jeśli cię nie widziałem. Że jest wspaniały, gdy uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie. Nie znam się na uczuciach, nigdy nie znałem nic prócz nienawiści, żądzy i zemsty. Jednak ty nauczyłeś mnie czegoś bardzo ważnego. Dzięki tobie, zrozumiałem, czym jest miłość. I wiesz… Dla ciebie… Dla ciebie mógłbym umrzeć z miłości._

Następny dzień nie był zbyt przyjemny. Rana, która ciągnęła się wzdłuż jego prawego boku, wciąż bolała, a krew przesiąknęła przez bandaż, zdobiąc go ciemną czerwienią. Rokudo syknął cicho, próbując stanąć na zimnych panelach, jakimi wyłożona była podłoga w jego mieszkaniu. Musiał się pozbierać, w końcu za jakąś godzinę miał wyruszyć na misję, zdobyć coś dla Tsunayoshiego. Sawada sam go o to poprosił, a on nie był w stanie odmówić, nie chciał.  
Wyzbieranie się z łóżka, ubranie i zjedzenie ostatniej już, suchej kromki chleba, zabrało mu naprawdę sporo czasu. Do bazy Vongoli dotarł spóźniony, przed wejściem przywołując swą ukochaną mgiełkę, by ukryła dokładnie wszystkie jego obrażenia. Jednak nawet ona nie była go w stanie schować przed czujnym spojrzeniem brązowych, zatroskanych oczu.  
\- Mukuro, dobrze się czujesz? - Głos Sawady był cichy, gdy wstawał ze swojego miękkiego, skórzanego fotela, by do niego podejść. - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - Zauważył, wyciągając dłoń, by dotknąć czoła iluzjonisty.  
\- Niepotrzebnie się przejmujesz, nic mi nie jest, Tsunayoshi-kun. - Nie odsunął się tylko dlatego, że byłoby to jeszcze bardziej podejrzane, niż pozwolenie na zbadanie temperatury. - Jakie masz dla mnie zadanie?  
Vongola Decimo nie miał już wyjścia, musiał go wtajemniczyć w tą ważną sprawę, jaką było zdobywanie informacji. Skoro Mukuro upierał się, że nic mu nie jest, to chyba powinien mu zaufać, prawda…? A może jednak lepiej posłuchać tego szarpnięcia intuicji, które jak zwykle zresztą, nie określało o co dokładnie może chodzić…?  
Każda decyzja musiała być podjęta przez Sawadę, podpisana jego tytułem. Nikt nie był w stanie mu doradzić, ale to nie dlatego, że nie chciał. Reszta strażników po prostu nigdy go nie rozumiała tak do końca. Może tylko Hibari wiedział, co kotłowało się pod rozczochraną, brązową czupryną, jednak miał taki przykry zwyczaj, że wbijał w ścianę jedną ze swoich tonf, gdy tylko ktoś wspomniał o niebieskowłosym iluzjoniście. Z której by strony na to nie patrzeć, Tsuna zawsze był sam, gdy przychodziło do wydawania rozkazów dla Rokudo. Zwykle nie miał z tym problemu, jednak dziś coś mu mówiło, że będzie to ostatni rozkaz, jaki mu wyda.

 _Chciałem móc do ciebie wracać. Zawsze, z każdej misji, z każdego zadania. Z uśmiechem, tym, który mam zarezerwowany tylko dla ciebie. Chciałem, byś mógł mi powiedzieć ,,dobra robota, Mukuro-kun'', bo wtedy moje serce szybciej biło. Z radości.  
Teraz czuję, że nawet twój głos i twoja bliskość nie zmuszą mojego serca do tego, by wznowiło swoją pracę w tym równym, monotonnym rytmie. Przepraszam, wiesz? Naprawdę, naprawdę chciałem do ciebie wrócić. Hej, wiedziałeś, że tak właściwie to była pułapka, a nie wymiana informacji…? _

\- Mukuro-kun, naprawdę jesteś idiotą… - Vongola Decimo warknął pod nosem, głosem drżącym od skrajnych emocji.  
Nie ważne było to, że ruszył za iluzjonistą, gdy intuicja zaczęła szczypać go mocniej. Może lepiej by zrobił, gdyby jednak został w bazie? Bo przecież wtedy Mukuro nie zasłoniłby go własnym ciałem, nie broniłby go. I może… Może wtedy by przeżył?  
Niebieskie róże miały mdły, duszący zapach, jednak były tak idealne do przystrojenia czarnej trumny, w której spoczywało wyraźnie wymęczone ciało. Nikt nie chciał mówić o tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie poruszano tego tematu, bo Dziesiąty już teraz ledwo trzymał się na nogach, pochylając się nad swoim przyjacielem i szepcząc ostatnie słowa pożegnania.  
\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu ryczycie. Przecież go nie trawiliście. - Zauważył cicho mężczyzna, który dopiero teraz wszedł do sali.  
\- Zamknij się, idioto. Mógł być kretynem, ale to dalej rodzina. - Gokudera był naprawdę wkurwiony. Czy ten cholerny debil choć raz nie mógł być poważny? Szalony popapraniec, psia mać, by go szlag jasny tra… - Kurwa, co? - Szarowłosy poderwał głowę i zamrugał w zaskoczeniu, wpatrując się w nowo przybyłego.  
\- Weź się zdecyduj, czy ryczysz nad moim ciałem, czy życzysz mi śmierci. - Czerwone oko błysnęło w rozbawieniu, gdy iluzjonista wolnym krokiem podszedł do swojego szefa i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Nie powinieneś był iść za mną, Tsunayoshi-kun. Oszczędziłbyś sobie trochę nerwów, wiesz…? - Szepnął, posłusznie obejmując rozhisteryzowane, wrzeszczące na niego nieszczęście.

 _Nie myśl, że tak łatwo się mnie pozbędziesz. Złego diabli do siebie nie zaproszą zbyt szybko, bo kto by czynił chaos na ziemi w ich imieniu? Zresztą, za dobrze mi tutaj, przy tobie, żebym się wybierał gdzieś indziej, a już zwłaszcza tam, gdzie cię nie ma. I co się złościsz, ha? Jestem iluzjonistą, zapomniałeś? Kocham kłamać, grać na emocjach, uczuciach… A przede wszystkim kocham wykonywać misje, które mi powierzyłeś. Czemu się na mnie drzesz, przecież sam chciałeś, żebym zdobył te informacje, a tak było najprościej…_

\- Żeby mi to był ostatni raz, słyszysz?! Ja się nie będę martwił za każdym razem, gdy wyślę cię w teren. Co ty sobie myślisz?! - Tyrada, jaką uraczył go Sawada, gdy już trochę pozbierał się z szoku ciągnęła się już od dobrej godziny i wcale nie wyglądało na to, że Tsuna ma zamiar skończyć paplać. No naprawdę, ile można mówić w kółko o tym samym? I jak można być tak głuchym na całkiem słuszne argumenty? Przecież nie podrzucił własnego ciała dla zabawy, tylko po to by zinfiltrować kryjówkę wroga, poznać jego plany i skrzętnie je pokrzyżować.  
\- Tsu... - Zaczął, jednak kolejna próba wtrącenia się spełzła na niczym.  
\- Nie przerywaj mi, kiedy cię ochrzaniam, kretynie! - Warknął poirytowany Vongola, już nie panując nad wypiekami, które czerwieniły się na jego policzkach. - Miej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby chociaż wysłuchać tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia! - Sawada aż się zachłysnął powietrzem i śliną, przez co Rokudo wstał ze swojego fotela i podszedł do mężczyzny, by opukać jego plecy.  
\- No już, Tsunayoshi-kun, wdech i wydech. Nie denerwuj się tak, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że tak się martwisz, bo się we mnie zakochałeś. - Rzucił luźnym tonem, choć gdzieś w głębi tego głosu można było wyczuć drgającą nutkę niepewności i oczekiwania.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się! To jest poważna sprawa, nie powód do żartów. - Ofukał go Dziesiąty, patrząc gniewnie na swojego strażnika. - Martwię się o każdego z moich przyjaciół tak samo. - Dodał, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Jasne?  
\- Jak to, że kocham iluzje. - Szepnął niewyraźnie, cofając się o krok. - Wybacz, Tsunayoshi-kun, jestem zmęczony. Jeśli chcesz ciągnąć dalej tą komedię, to przyjdę jutro. - Powiedział spokojnie, kierując się do wyjścia. Nie zareagował na wołanie, które przecież słyszał tak dobrze. Nie odwrócił się, nawet nie zerknął przez ramię, woląc jak najszybciej wrócić do swojego mieszkania. Czuł, jak grunt usuwa mu się spod nóg, a spadać w ciemność wolał tak, by nikt tego nie widział.  
Z ulgą powitał ciasną klitkę, która była jego mieszkaniem. Niby mógł wynająć sobie coś większego, ale naprawdę dobrze czuł się w tej kawalerce, nawet jeśli była bardziej wkopana w ziemię niż to ustawa przewiduje i miała tylko jedno, niewielkie okienko pod sufitem. Mimo wielu wad, jego mieszkanko miało jedną, zasadniczą zaletę. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, dlatego mógł spokojnie wryć się pod kołdrę, zignorować zapach własnej krwi, która wsiąknęła w pościel i zamknąć oczy, by wreszcie dać im odpocząć. Odetchnął głębiej, zagryzając się na wysłużonej poszewce, chcąc tym samym stłumić głuchy warkot, który uciekał z jego gardła. Miał już dość, naprawdę dość. Bolał go rozerwany bok, głowa od nadmiernie wykorzystanej mocy, prawa dłoń od ściskania broni. Jednak nad tymi mankamentami mógł przejść do porządku dziennego. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że czuł, jakby pękało mu serce.

 _Zrobiłem wszystko, by spełnić twoje rozkazy. Miałem nadzieję, że dzięki temu wreszcie mnie zauważysz. Myliłem się. Dla ciebie zawsze będę nikim._


End file.
